The present invention relates to photographic apparatus in general, and more particularly to improvements in photographic apparatus which are provided with variable focal length (zoom) lenses Still more particularly, the invention relates to improvements in motion picture cameras which are equipped with a plurality of adjusting elements including means for varying the focal length of the lens and means for focusing the lens for a given distance from the subject.
Photographic apparatus which embody the above outlined features can be readily manipulated by skilled photographers. However, if a photographic apparatus having a zoom lens is to be used by several persons, for example by several members of a family, one or more persons are likely to be incapable of properly manipulating one or more adjusing elements whose manipulation is familiar to the other person or persons. Thus, the husband and/or the wife might not encounter any problems in connection with the manipulation of a motion picture camera which is equipped with a zoom lens but the child or children might not be familiar with the purpose and/or best mode of adjusting the zoom lens under different circumstances. This can result in the making of unsatisfactory exposures or is likely to deter one or more members of the family from using the camera. By way of example, a mother is often confronted with a situation where she could make exceptional shots of her children but for the fact that the motion picture camera which can be readily manipulated by the father is too complex for proper manipulation by the mother.